List of Weapons
Welcome to the new Weapons Galleria. Inside, there are categories for all of the weapons that Interrealm, Section Zero and the future stories will be carrying throughout the series. More weapons will be added soon as the storyline develops. Guns & Ballistics Ziager Series Guns The Ziager corporation is the largest supplier of weapons specifically designed for lesser dragons during the Second Dragon War to the Terran Alliance. Ever since then they have gained numerous contracts to other organizations including Interrealm and the SSA. Ziager PK-21 Plasmakinetic Gun Description: The Ziager PK-21 or Plasmakinetic gun is a standard issue heavy pistol that fires bright spheres of superheated plasma that can punch clear through the thickest of materials. Ziager HyOrB Classic It's a special variant of the original Interrealm developed HyOrB guns where they pull out a more powerful punch than the other with a shock force of 10,000 lbs. HyOrB The HyOrB or Hypersonic Ordinance Bubbleburst is one of many powerful semi-lethal weapons in interrealm's arsenal the second variant spawned from the original plans is the SoOrB gun or Sonic Ordinance Bubbleburst which is a smaller version of the HyOrB gun. About The weapon was designed within the laboratories of Interrealm and became a designated as a Authentic product. Agents sometimes need a weapon that can is capable of deadly force as well as to subdue an enemy to be brought in. Sonic research has determined that the use of concussion waves can be useful. Gun Types So two guns were created but both have different functions and strengths UZ-338 Hypersonic Ordinance Bubbleburst Length: 3'4" Standard / Custom Power Source: Standard Microfusion Battery Loading Capacity: 50 shots per charge Function: Bubbleburst Mode: Immobilize a target with a force equal to that of a hard dropkick or Bubbleblast mode destroy targets with a force of a wrecking ball traveling at over 100,000 miles per minute. KR-50 Sonic Ordinance Bubbleburst Length: 1'6" Power Source: Standard Microfusion Battery Loading Capacity: 1 shot per charge Function: Simply to knock down, blast through or immobilize any multi-ton target. The HyOrB gun has a much better functionality because it is focused shot power, anti-recoil mechanisms and the fact it can be customized to fit the hands and stature of the holder. Even can take on more power than its smaller version. So far the most powerful use of the HyOrb was it was was able to destroy the summit of a mountain. Limitations The only limitation of the two guns so far is its use in airless space for it needs a filled space to emit the concussion and pressure waves from the gun so using the gun in outer space would be useless. Blades Ruen-Dousel In many legends on Prime Earth, the legendary sword Ruen-dousiel is a powerful weapon passed down from warrior to warrior dragon in the past before the first dragon war. It was once in the possession of Yong Tan before he was defeated by her adopted daughter Ilandiel for it when she was 21. It is said that it had a heroic past and is often powerful. Infamously enough the sword communicates with her that only she can understand. Heliblade The Exudan Heliblade or Heliblade is a specialized mystic weapon with the functionality of a battle armament and as a mode of transportation. But its also known for its rarity because only six of them were ever made in the world and each has their own function outside of the normal one that gives it its name. Origin Exudan a skilled draconian master in the mystic and martial arts grew his fascination in weapons design and trains the best students in order to gain skills in displacement dominance theory, strength overcome and gravity techniques. One day he was fascinated with various helicopters that seem to do various stunts other than what they were supposed to do and he came up with idea to combine weapons design with the special blades used in these aircraft. It took over seven years to test out metals, spells and functions to make sure that each of the six blades work properly And in three years after perfecting the technology, he has finally developed the special Heliblades and nearing the end of his retirement he is willing to give away these swords to the six people with a catch. They have to defeat him to be worthy of these swords. So far only nine hundred people from various walks of life, most of them hardened warriors others just treasure seekers willing to gain another trinket for their collection. In the end, only six won using various techniques others rarely use the diplomatic approach. The Six Sword Types Shockwave Heliblade Capable of creating destructive pressure waves and earthquakes, strongest lifting of them all. Aerostorm Heliblade The most maneuverable of the blades only experienced surfers can handle them. Solar Entropic Heliblade - Emits a powerful beam of light and is cabale of absorbing unlimited amounts of energy. First weapons use Attenuatium Orbium for blades other than its use for high-yeild singularity reactors. Chrono Heliblade Able to stop, rewind and give the user to alter events but only within a two-hour window. Hydroheliblade Control water and its physical properties. Can start or stop massive tidal waves. Devastator Heliblade The most powerful only next to the Shockwave capable of destroying any target in staff/shield mode or with a single swipe Function This is the known function of the fifth sword known as the Shockwave Heliblade. It was two functions but with many options. The sword is over 10 feet tall made for its user and appears to be a long single double-handed sword but when split it becomes two separate single edge swords. Connected at the end it becomes a bladed staff. The glowing blue edges of the sword is where the mystic properties begin. With a hard swipe the blade emits a powerful concussion wave capable of blowing away massive forces or destroying objects with the force of a nuclear bomb. Also when the sword is struck down into the ground the resulting shockwave in return is hundred times stronger than it went in. Similar to a secret soviet earthquake machine but lighter and more easier to operate. The secondary function is its use as a shield and mode of transportation. The transport mode only comes when the sword is in a staff with a special starter incantation the staff spins at incredible speeds forming into a spinning disk in which you can stand on and can can support any amount of weight on top or on bottom when carrying something heavy. The shield is also around when the blade as at full spin. Protecting its user from heavy projectiles. The "Seventh" Heliblade There has been rumors that a seventh sword has been made but no one has ever know where it is or if Exudan himself has even made such a sword. Bombs Penning Bomb The penning bomb is a modified version of the penning trap. A small device made to contain antimatter in a total vacuum surrounded by a powerful magnetic field. The device itself is no bigger than a soda can but when both the field and vacuum are gone the antimatter can easily make contact with matter resulting in a massive explosion that can reach the size of a continent. Devastator The Devastator Missile is the most powerful weapon ever to be created by the Solterrans after the Perciai Cold War. A primary and secondary strike weapon only in the control of the president and three other helmsmen that know the operation of the platforms. After the Cold War only 25 percent of the 180 million platforms were removed from vital strike points and put an end to the threat unfortunately there are more still active and armed waiting for the strike command. History The development of the W-100 energy conversion bomb aka Devastator started in the height of the Perciai cold war when the military knew about the power of the Aphkian forces would stand to be too much to handle. But it would also mean to deal with other alien fores that for some reason the Alliance wouldn't stand a chance. Efforts in the development of more powerful explosive technology to create an effective explosive range even when the bomb hasn't reached its target. The first test of the bomb designated as "devastator" was detonated with a force of 1.3 exatons of TNT with a shockwave that spread out for only three light years. Later on more powerful bombs extend that range to over 200 light years with the blast range only limited to five within making it the single most powerful weapon in its arsenal. To some far too powerful to ever be used by anyone. Many AI system sessions tried and failed in creating a successful system free of failure and able to determine friend or foe in time of attack. The Andros AI system was selected to be that system without dependent fail to station the unmanned platforms while under the control of the manned stations in the event of an emergency. Devastator Cluster The Devastator Cluster is normally the platform itself where the platform travels near its target and detonates destroying the target and the impending shockwave destroying everything else within a one million light year radius it was only tested twice in the Prometheus Universe the first with extreme shock as the result of the explosion and destruction of countless systems not within the fire range. The second was to test the effectiveness of the man-made element Orbium which took up all of the explosive force without any major damage. The cluster function can come only at the command of the three helmsmen and the president to give the final command. Satellite Platform Only 20 percent of the missiles used are stored in starships and destroyers the rest are positioned in massive satellite platforms each with its own defenses in and outside to prevent intruders from messing with the system. They stand as tall as the empire state building and are capable of interdimensional travel.when they arrive at their positions they go into intangible mode, phasing itself out of reality until called upon. Each platform houses ten high-yield devastator missiles which in itself makes the cluster. Activation The missiles along with other superweapons are under the supreme control of the president, staff and helmsman can control. The president has the football and the three "playbooks" special guides and strategies in effective strikes against starship fleets, Black for civilian targets, silver for military and gold for government and infrastructure. Till then no devastator was used in actual combat but the notion still rises. Hypebaric Grenade The Hyperbaric Grenade or "Hypbergren" is a small device capable of releasing a massive concussion wave at nearly seven times the speed of sound the inside of the sphere is a total vacuum that can only be maintained for a few minutes before the concussion sphere eventually collapses in on itself sending everything towards its center. "Clean" Nuke The Clean Nuclear Weapon is a modified cold fusion munitions device capable of delivering a massive thermonuclear explosion. Highest yield is capped at 1.4KT used mostly for area denial or mass sweeps. They are used often because of their destructive power without the deadly fallout. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Technology